Dark Sharingan
by Fon-Master Ion
Summary: What if Itachi didn't die and still lived? There's a problem, he's blind! And now konan has to taked care of him. Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata get closer and Sakura leaves Konoha in search of Sasuke. Chaos erupts as fate bring these 6 people together.
1. Prologue

I couldn't resist ^~^ This idea just popped into my head ^~^ so's the pairings. It's because i like Itachi and i want him to live, lol. And, if you don't like the pairings then don't read. Am not really good at grammar, so, bear with me, or say that i did something wrong ^~^ . This is in Itachi's POV.

P.S. This contains spolers of naruto and if you haven't read the manga yet, or seen this part, then i suggest you don't read this yet. And this is still on edit.

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO

___________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Sorry, Sasuke. this is the last time."_

Those were the last words i said to my beloved brother before i flickered my finger on his head and fell against the wall.

Then, darkness...

**a**a**a**a**a**a**a**a**aa**

"He is comming to."

"Yes, i can see that."

"Itachi ?"

The voices rang inside my head. I opened my eyes, at least, i think i did. I could see nothing, it was all a black haze. Am i dead ? Confused, i tried to get up, imedietly i felt a sharp pang of pain. I winced, then felt a soft hand against my chest, pushing me down.

"You should not move, Itachi." I recognized that voice. It was Konan's. But, what was Konan doing here ?

I blinked, trying to clear my vision... but there was nothing. Only an empty void of darkness. "My visions are..." I trailed of.

"I suppose i owe you an explanation." Said Konan. I couldn't mistake her voice, considering that she was the only female member of the 'Akatsuki'.

"Yes." I said plainly. So many questions filled my head. I needed answers, and i needed them now. I felt another sense of pain and grunted.

"Itachi, I was sent to retrieve your body. You see... you were dying, yet still quite alive. I took you to the base and we did our best to heal you. However..." her voice trailed off. And the sharp realization hit me so hard, my head spun. They healed me, saved me when i did not want to be saved. They, did not heal me completely though. My sense of sight was gone now, i had pushed myself to the limit, because i thought there was no aftermath for me. I gave my all and now i have nothing. I have fallen into the darkness.

I felt my anger rising. "Why... ?" I said angrily. I could not conceal it now, i felt too tired.

"It is because we still need you." Said a deep voice that i recognized as Pein's or should i say, leader-sama's.

I was silent for a while. Then, i answered "I have nothing left that is of use to you."

"That is where you are wrong, Itachi." Leader-sama said flatly. My anger grew, i worked for this group, I gave half of my life to their service and still they ask for more. I hated their selfishness and silently cursed the moment Konan 'saved' me. I did not want to be saved, has that not been clear ?

"What is it that you need of me ?" I asked dully. It didn't matter anymore. I had no reason to serve under their roof anymore. I resented the fact that i ever did.

"We will discuss this tomorrow, Itachi. Rest for now, Konan will tend to your needs." His voice was harsh, showing a hint of exhaustion. I said nothing.

I heard footsteps clicking and the door slamming shut. The sound disappeared and i thought of what might happen, and that i should plan in advance. Things are needed to be well thought out and perfected to avoid unwanted mistakes.

"Is there anything you need, Itachi ?" Konan asked suddenly.

I thought about it and remembered something very important. "Where is Sasuke ?" I asked, my voice showing no hint of interested. I needed to know how he was, or all of this would be for nothing. And also, i needn't let them know anything about my true intentions.

"He is well." She replied calmly. "He is in the care of Uchiha Madara."

I felt my panic rise. He was not supposed to be with Madara. No doubt Madara will try to ploy Sasuke into joining up with him. I must prevent that from happening. I hope that he does not do anything foolish. I remained silent, while pondering over this problem. There _is_ something left for me here. I will not let all i have fought for be in vain.

Minutes passed and the loud ticking of the wall clock filled the room. I did not know exactly _which_ room i was in, since i cannot see anymore. I heard her stand up and walk. There was a sound of something being dragged. It was a chair, i am sure of that. I hear the sound stop, just beside the bed, and i heard her sit. I can feel her gaze intently fixated on me.

"If there is something you need, Itachi. I am here." Her voice was soft and filled with pity. I hate to be pitied at.

"Of course." I scoffed. If i could still see i might see her frown, still there is a _might_. She rarely shows emotions, she was similar with me. We are both stoic, calm, level-headed, and emotionless, but we rarely talk. She is always with Pein, following him around like a shadow. I can sometimes hear murmurs from the others that they are lovers, but i know better than to judge a person. To me, she was always my superior, the only girl in the Akatsuki, the leader's partner, the blue haired origami kunochi named Konan.

"Sleep. You need your rest." Konan said putting her frail hand on my forehead. If i had not been injured i would have swatted that hand away from me or protest. But, i was too tired.

I nodded my head, weakly. Then, i felt my eye lids close. I have much to discuss with Pein tomorrow. Much to do. I did need my rest. And hopefully i will be able to move tomorrow. And hopefully... i would learn to live without my eyes.

I drifted into a deep sleep, very much aware of the blue haired angel watching over me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright, ^~^ end of chapter one. I hope that they weren't OC, it's hard to get this from Itachi's POV, when he's, you know. And, one more thing, the pairings are likely Itachi x Konan x Pein, and SakuraxSasukexKarin lol. Also, HinataxNarutox?? i can't think of anyone, any ideas ? or suggestions.

Anyway, Review people ^~^


	2. Blind

Thanks for reviewing ^~^ this will be in Konan's POV, and there will be a flashback about how exactly she got Itachi to the base and all. She's gonna be a bit OC here, am not really good with that ^~^ sorry. Oh, and never mind, just Naruto and Hinata are fine ^~^ my friend would kill me anyway, ehehe. And to answer your question, it's a no. It will be told from different people's perspective.

Some, 2 in one chap ^~^ and Pein needs Itachi, cause, well, it will just be explained in further chapters.

P.S. when i put ( ) that means am saying something, not Konan or any other character ^~^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi is sleeping now. He looks so peaceful, despite the fact that he just lost his eyesight... poor boy. His eyes are closed, and he is covered in bandages, the injuries were severe. Blood was dripping down from the bed, we did not tell him that he was in a coma for almost 5 days now. And Sasuke, has apparently made his decision and joined the Akatsuki. We saw it all happen through Zetsu's recordings. By 'we' i mean, all that's left of the Akatsuki. Including Madara Uchiha.

He had instructed Pein to retrieve Itachi's body. And Pein told me to do it for him. He was, after all, a very busy person. I blinked and shifted in my seat. Uchiha Itachi is a very smart and talented member of the Akatsuki. He is also one of the most powerful and the most capable. When i found him, I was shocked-and also quite impressed- to find him still holding on to life. I closed my eyes and went over that day...

_Flashback_

_"Konan, you are to retrieve the body of Uchiha Itachi." Pein said. He was still organizing a few papers, and i knew that he asked me to do this because he was __**not**__ interested im recovering a dead boy's body and that he was very busy._

_"Yes, Pein." I replied, then rushed off._

_'Itachi is dead ? That's impossible. He's one of the most powerful members of the Akatsuki, he can't die...' I thought, as a frown made it's way into my face. I have to see it for myself. It took my a while, but i got to the battle ground, everything was crumpled and destroyed beyond repair. Zetsu and Tobi-- i mean Madara said that they got here they were only able to retrieve Sasuke's body. they had said that they had to get Sasuke out of there before Naruto and the others would arrive and also, there was an earthquake and the earth crumbled, thus preventing them from retrieving Itachi's corpse. How... cruel._

_At first, I used my dance of the shikigami and turned myself into thousands of paper butterflies and started searching. I saw no trace of his body and thought that maybe it was buried somewhere. Sighing, tried digging, which caused my to have heaps of dirt on my cloak. I hated it when i got dirty on missions, it was hard to clean this off. Finally, i was able to see his body, i quickly grabbed hold of him, and got him out._

_My eyes widened in shock, he was still breathing ! I grabbed his hand and checked his pulse, _thump thump._ He was still alive. I stared at him, blood was seeping out in all places of his body. his eyes were closed and his mouth was open, with blood trailing down. I felt my gaze softened. If I would be quick enough, Itachi's life could still be saved._

_It wasn't easy, but i got him on my back, i was holding his legs infront of my and his arms were swung around me. This was an awkward position, not to mention disturbing, but, it was faster this way._

_I sped away, and headed for the base. When i got there, i was exhausted. I told Pein to get him to the medic team in Amegakure and save him. He was relucant at first, i persuaded him to do it though. They worked for hours, me, Kisame, and Pein waited outisde. I was very unconfortable and shifted every now and then._

_I felt Pein's resuring hand on my shoulder... He said nothing. Because there was nothing to say._

_The next day, the medical team told us that he will be well and would wake up a few days from now. I waited by his beadside, of course, somehow, i feel partially responsible. Although i could not see how. Kisame stayed, we both did. Just waiting for Itachi to wake up._

_End of Flashback_

I opened my eyes again and stared down at Itachi. Itachi was always stoic, calm and emotionless. He was as silent as i am. Yet, we never could meet eye to eye. It was best that way. I felt my eyes drop a bit, and realized that i wanted some sleep too.

I slapped the thought out of my mind. I am here to guard Itachi. I cannot and must not sleep. Itachi grunted and i snapped out of my thoughts. I looked at him again, he was till sleeping. The clock ticked. And i stared dragged my gaze away from him and stared out the window. It was night. The clouds were dark blue and the stars could be seen. There was no moon tonight.

That only added to the darkness. It only made me feel sleepier. My eyes were closing now, like Itachi, i also needed rest. I have done lots of missions for Pein today, and i am tired. Maybe i would just rest for a little while...

_________________________________________________________________________________________

My eyes snapped open, and was met by the blinding light of the sun. I covered my eyes with the back of my hand and grunted. I saw a figure infront of me move, and i removed my hand. It was Itachi, he was sitting upright, staring at me, or at least, his head was faced in my direction.

"Oh, Itachi. You are awake..."

"Where am i ?" He asks me.

"You are in the base." I said calmly. He should not be sitting up. Yet, he does not seem to be in pain.

"I know that. Which part of the base ?" His voice was showing signs of impatience.

I swallowed. "My room." I muttered. We sent him to my room because it was the nearest. And the fact that his room was locked and we did not have the time to tear the door down.

He looked away from me, although i doubt he could see me. An awkward silence filled the room. I decided to break it. "Itachi, I... am sorry for your loss." I whispered.(she's reffering to his eyes)

He frowned. "If you truly were sorry, you would have left me to die." He said in a harsh tone.

I shook my head. "No, Itachi. Don't think like that. Only very few people are granted with the gift of life. When people die, they leave their loved ones behind to mourn and grief for them." My voice held sadness and i quickly regreted saying those words.

He seemed to give me a look of understanding, but his eyes were blank. His almighty Mangekyou Sharingan was gone along with his sense of sight. He is blind now. I felt myself pity him.

"I do not need your pity." He said suddenly. I just kept silent. Itachi is a proud boy, it would take a blow on his pride if anyone pitied him. I, for one, never did understand men.

"I wish to speak with Sasuke." He said.

I blinked. "What ?"

He didn't move nor blink. "You have told me that if there was anything that I needed, you are here, correct ?" He said sternly. "Yes." I replied. Where was he going with this ?

"Then i 'need', or rather, wish to see my brother." He said flatly.

It took me a while, but i understood. "You cannot."

He raised a brow at me and frowned. "Why not ?" He asked coldly, unable to accept the fact that his request was denied.

"It is not my right to grant you permission." I said simply. It was Madara's decision. And what he says goes. Pein has told me not to question the older man. And I have always done what Pein has told me to. _Always._

He closes his eyes, clearly trying to tame his rising anger, then re-opened them again. "Hmph, Fine. I knew it was of no use to ask permission from Leader-sama's _pawn_." He said those while emphasizing the word 'pawn', which irritated me. I was _not_ Pein's pawn ! I was... was... what exactly am I to Pein ? It.... was never clarified.

I then remembered something, I remembered that Pein wanted to talk to Itachi. And seeing that there is no reason for me to be here any longer, i stood up. In an instant Itachi's head snapped up and looked at me with blank eyes. And i somehow ended up wondering what is it really that Pein wants from this boy, and how is it that he is useful to us now.

Without glancing back, I shut the door behind me, but not before hearindg Itachi say, "Konan, just because I can no longer see, it does not mean that I am blind." And with that said, he left me pondering on what he meant, until i arrived at Pein's room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally, i finished this chapter ^~^ i had problems and wasn't able to go to the internet last time, sorry about that, ehehe. The other Naruto characters will come later, so, just wait. Again, there will be a further explanation later.

Again, i have nothing against other pairings, ^~^ so don't complain.

Anyway, Review ^~^


	3. Sorrow

Alright, here's chapter 3 ^~^ sorry to disappoint you, but, the Akatsuki and the rest won't be here. I'll just place the 1st who's POV it is. And, to your questions, it will be further explained in later chapters. And you peopple have to wait ^~^ by the way, i made this in a hurry, so, sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling errors.

Note: There will be some changes i will make here that is different from what was supposed to be in the manga. 'cause i can, and that i need it like that for me to make it work ^~^ and i'll try not to make it too OC here. And this may look like yuri, but it's not, alright ? It's just friendship.

No ofense here, ok ^~^ ?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata's POV

There he is...

There, sitting in the corner is the boy i've always watched, i've always admired and looked up to, and... the boy that i've always loved. Naruto. The boy that never stopped believing and who always wore a cheerful and encouraging expression on his face.

But not now, now, Naruto, was crying. It was because we recieved news that his master Jiraiya -one of the three sannins- just died. He must really be devastated.

And as i stand here, hiding cowardly behind a building, I feel regret. Regret that I don't just go there and comfort him, that to _why_ i don't just get out of my hiding for once and help the boy i love. And maybe then, he'll see me as something more than just a friend.

I frowned slightly when his tears started to pour out like rain. I felt the sudden urge to go there and hug him, to tell him that i'm there for him. Yet, what am I doing ? I'm just standing here cowering behind a building while the most important person in my life is crying. I hate to see him cry.

Naruto... I may not know what it feels to lose your master. But it's though I can feel his grief, and it hurts, it really, really hurts. Again, i ask myself why i don't just go there and talk to him, at least return the hope that he has given to all of us. Maybe, it's just that i'm afraid of rejection. I don't think that i'll be able to handle it if he dosen't accept me... maybe it's best if i stay away. I'm contented just watching him.

'No, no, no !' I mentally scolded myself. I can't just stare at him forever. Someday he'll be gone, and it'll be too late. I'll regret it for life. Now i have a chance.

I gulped and started to get out from behind the building when, I saw Sir Iruka walking towards Naruto. Slowly, I backed away. I could hear him greeting Naruto. Then i ran.

I don't know where i was going, I just ran. It was foolish of me to ever think that i could be Naruto's light, even just once. I really wanted to get out of my shell and be the one to bring back the smile on his face. And yet, because of my shyness and incompetence, I let someone else steal my chance.

'Baka !' Tears were already streaming down my face. He'll never aknowledge me, never _really _look at me, never love me. _Never._

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

Sakura's POV

Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and... Sasuke.

I've missed them all. Sure, Naruto was here and Kakashi-sensei never left the village. But still, i preferred it better when we didn't have any troubles except for the exams we have to take and the ninja missions.

I sighed and picked up the picture of us that was taken before. A picture consisting of me, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei. A picture taken years before all of this.

We were... happier back then, than we are now. Not exactly happy, but, life was simpler then. Back then, Orochimaru was our only problem and it seemed like we could have handled it at first, then we met reality. Sasuke left to persue Orochimaru in quest for power. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Then he fought Naruto and he's been in a terrible state. He cheered up anyway, that's Naruto.

Naruto left with Jiraiya-sensei not soon afterwards. We all got separated by cruel fate. I still had Kakashi-sensei to talk to. Still, it was lonely. I've trained, in hopes that, i wouldn't be a burden to them anymore. And in hopes that for once, it would be my turn to protect them. To get us all back together.

When Naruto came back, I felt so happy, not that i'd tell him that. And yet, somehow, i felt a bit disappointed. It wasn't like i was expecting him to come back with Sasuke, and that in some wild way of his, he'd gotten Sasuke back. Nope, i didn't expect that.

In time, hope that Sasuke would be back has started to fade little by little. Until there is so little now, i feel empty. After that, Kakashi-sensei wasn't part of our group anymore. Another loss.

Sometimes, i feel like the people i'm closest to are drifting further and further away from me. That's reality. I hate reaility. I prefer fantasy when we all end with a 'happily ever after'. But then, we don't really have a choice, now, do we ?

I shook my head and set the picture on top of the shelf by the window. It was dark outside and i could barely see anything. Warily, i stuck my head outside the window and looked at the street bellow. I didn't expect to find someone, but i did. It was a shadow figure. The figure was dark, and i couldn't see his or her face.

I squinted my eyes and tried to focus on the figure. Who could be out at this time of the night ? I stuck my head out a bit further. I finally saw who it was, it's Hinata ! Without thinking, i shouted, "Hinata !"

She then turned around and i waved happily at her. At first she didn't move, then she ran. I blinked, "Hinata, wait !" I jumped off from the window, and landed safely on the ground. Did i forget to mention i was on the 3rd floor, i'm a ninja anyway. That wasn't a problem. I wonder what was wrong with her ?

She was fast, but i was still able to catch up to her. And then, let's just say, this isn't exactly the best night of my life. It satarted to rain. Fortunately -or unfotunately, depending on how you see it-, she slipped and fell down. I was able to catch up to her while she was trying to get up.

"Hinata, are you alright ?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her up, she was facing away from me. We were dripping wet now, and if we don't get out of the rain we'll catch a cold.

"Hinata, let's go to my place. We have to get out of the rain." I told her. She just nodded. From my point of view, it looked as if she were crying, even her voice sounded a little off. But then, it could just be my imagination.

We hurridly made our way back to the building and ran up to my room. "Here, use this, Hinata." I handed her one of my extra towels while using one to dry myself also. We were in the bathroom, to avoid getting my floorboards wet.

"T-thank you, S-sakura-chan." She accepted the towel. "I-i'm sorry if i-i'm causing y-you any t-trouble--"

I cut her off "It's alright, Hinata. I have some extra clothes here, you have to wear comething dry or you'll get sick." I warned her. Then smiled, she returned it and i noticed that her eyes were puffy and that she looked pale. I wonder if she really _had_ been crying...

"Aha !" I beamed when i found my white T-shirt and Red shorts in my drawer. I walked over to Hinata, who, by now, was already done drying herself. "They're kinda big, but i think they'll fit you. They're the ones i have left, the others are still on dry-cleaning." I said apologetically.

She just shook her head and took the clothes from me. She gave me a grateful smile "T-thank you, S-sakura-chan. I-i b-behave next t-time." I smiled at her and left the room.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

Hinata's POV

'Sakura-chan is so kind.' I thought and started to slip of my clothes. After getting them all out, i grabbed the clothes Sakura lent me and slipped them on.

When that was done, i checked myself infront of the mirror and noticed how my eyes were puffy and red, my face held a few scratches -although i suspect it's from tripping on the street earlier-. I also took of the eye bugs i suddenly had.

I turned on the faucet and washed my hands. Suddenly, i felt my head throb and my visions go blurry. I panicked and splashed my head with water from my hands. I did this about 3 times, while feeling a little lightheaded...

I stared at myself in the mirror again and felt the pain taking over. I blinked a lot of times and took hold of the sink for support. "Ugh......." I felt a sharp pang of pain, before seeing myself fall slowly down.

_Thud_~

Before i completely fall out of conciousness, i heard Sakura's voice.

"Hinata ? Hinata, is something wrong in there !? Open the door ! Hinata !"

Then my eyes closed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, that was done ^~^ and again, for you questions, you'll just have to wait and read, lol. I changed my mind, cause, an idea struck me the other day. I'm gonna make it into HinataxNarutoxSakuraxSasukexKarin ^~^

Don't get mad guys, i just had an idea, ehehe. And i won't be updating anytime soon, cause, my exam is comming up and i have to study -.

Review guys ^~^


	4. Shared Feelings

Finally ! Exam's over ! Am _really_ sorry that i haven't updated, i already told you people the reason why ^~^ oh, well, at least i updated now. lol. I tried to make this longer, but, am having mental block right now, just a temporary set back.

About your request. Hmm, I'll try to place some of it here and it's alright, i'm not a fan. But i don't hate anyone. I'll try but not any time soon, cause Sasuke's not here yet. Sorry, i really can't change the pairings, for a _lot_ of reasons.

P.S. Again, this will not be any of the 'Akatsuki' members yet. It will still be the other's. Don't worry, the next one _might_ be the Akatsuki already. And this is slightly AU, it think. And also a bit OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

______________________________________________________________________

Hinata's POV

Where was I... ?

My head felt heavy.

I remember Naruto, running away, Sakura going after me... yes, Sakura. I remember now. Sakura helped me, and when i was in her bathroom, i felt this sering pain in my forehead.

That must have been it. Everything's black now. What happened ? Did i get attacked without sensing anyones chakra ? I don't think so.

Painfully, my eyes snapped open. I still felt like i've had the worst splitting head-ache, _ever_. I felt a warm blanket covering me up to my mouth, Sakura must have brought me to her bed. She's so kind... I also felt a warm, wet towel on my forehead. She must have placed it there, i wonder if she ever got her sleep, i didn't want to be a burden...

"Hey, your awake, Hinata. Can you here me ?" I heard a voice shout, it was fast, but kind. I remember that voice...

"N-naruto... ?" I asked weakly and stood upright. I was shocked that he was here and also happy at the same time to have his precence near me.

He nodded at my direction and smiled, my heart fluttered. "Yeah, are you alright, Hinata ?"

I felt blood rushing through my cheeks, he was _here_. _Naruto_ was here, and he was asking me if i was _alright_ ! I know that this is nothing to get so worked up about, but, i just couldn't help it.

"I-i still f-feel a bit of p-pain in my h-head...." I stamered.

He frowned, but smiled again. "Sakura told me about your fever, I hope you get better soon." He sounded so sincere. That's one of the things that i love about him. Then, a thought hit me.

"W-where is, S-sakura ?" I asked quietly.

He just placed his arms behind his back and grinned. "She said that she needed to buy some medicines for you," When i started to protest her said, "Don't worry about the cost, Sakura said you don't need to pay her back."

I frowned, then gave him a small smile "T-that's nice... T-tell her, T-thank you."

He grinned, "Sure."

Silence followed after that. I didn't know what to say, i was just so happy he was here. I hope he dosen't leave... ever.

___________________________________________________________________

Naruto's POV

Hinata looked alright. She's a strong girl who was also vulnerable at the same time. Sakura filled me in on everything and i was glad that she safe, and that nothing bad happened to her.

"Hinata, would do you need anything like water, food, or anything ? Sakura said that we can use her refridgirator. I ate a little, not really, i mean, alright, a lot." I laughed. She smiled. She looked kinda cute.

Suddenly, I heard my stomach growl. Hinata giggled a bit and my face turned red. "Ah, I think i'll go see if Sakura has any ramen left." I said, she frowned, and i felt relucant to leave her.

"I won't be long. While i'm at it, tell me what you want to eat or drink." I told her, smiling.

"T-that's fine... I-i would l-like a g-glass of water, N-naruto-kun." She told my shyly. She was always stuttering, sometimes i wish she'd stop, she'd be more pre-- damn ! I should really stop these thoughts from entering my mind !

I nodded and went into the kitchen. Sakura's kitchen wasn't that big, she was just living in an appartment, so i didn't expect much. I came to visit her earlier -invite her out, maybe-, but then she told me what happened and i got worried and decided to help her.

I went to the fridge and opened it. There was a _lot_ of food here, Sakura eats a lot, and she'd kill me if i said anything about it. It was a secret and i liked sharing secrets with her. Still, i don't know how she keeps her figure after eating so much.

I took out a ramen and licked my lips, i was so hungry ! I was about to open it when i remembered that Hinata needed water. I needed to take care of her, of course.

I opened the fridge again and grabbed a bottle of water and another ramen, I thought that maybe, Hinata would like some, it'll be more fun to eat ramen when your eating it with your friend, right ?

I took out two glass cups from the kitchen drawer and poured water in them, one for hinata and one for myself. After doing so, I looked around and found what i was looking for. A tray. I was gonna use it to make things look fancy, ehehe.

I placed everything on the silver tray and walked carefully back, I didn't want to spill the water, that could prove to be critical. I entered the room and saw Hinata sitting on the edge of the bed. She was looking down and seemed to be deep in her thoughts.

This was my chance to surpprise her. "Your order's here !" I grinned when she bolted up from the bed. I laughed then, she blushed and frowned, but then she recognized my friendly teasing laughed and she also laughed with me. This... kinda felt... good. Really good.

I closed my eyes an kept grinning, while walking towards her with the silver tray on my hands. Then, to my sheer horror, i tripped on one of the loose wooden tiles on the floor and the silver tray swung from my hands. I fell down flat on my face. Ouch ! That hurt ! The ramens fell at her sides, good, then the glass landed on her forhead the other on her chest, very bad. She got wet and one of the worst part of it all was the fact that the glass broke and that a small trickle of blood trailed down her face. She fell down backwards onto the bed, her face looked pale.

I gaped at her and started to panick. "Hinata, don't move ! I'll get the towel !" I shouted and ran to get the towel, which was just placed on top of the shelf. I went back and started to wipe her forehead. "I'm _so_ sorry ! It's going to be alright, Hinata, just let me handle this."

She didn't respond, but her face was all red. I then looked down at her dress and noticed that the water made her white dress sticky and it clung to her body making it very, _very_ transparrent.

I twitched, then blushed. I also noticed our position, she on the bed and me on top of her...

Then, due to my _extreme_ unluckiness these days, Sakura walked in panting looking tired. She held a whole bag of medicines on her right hand the door knob on her left. She dropped them on the side and then looked relieved to have removed the heavy weight of the bag. She smiled, which was immedietly replaced by a frown when she saw me and Hinata, in this position...

"What the Hell !? Naruto you **PERVERT** !!!" She screamed then violently yanked me off of Hinata and started punching me. After some painful punching she threw me to the other side of the wall and went to Hinata.

"Hinata ! What happened to you ? If it's anything this _baka_ did, I _swear_ I'll kill him." She looked momintarilly angry and at the same time concerned for Hinata. She was a good person, really. Ouch !

"N-no, it's n-not what you t-think. Y-you s-see... N-naruto-kun a-accidentaly spilled the g-glass of w-water over me a-and--"

Suddenly a dark aura that i knew so well surrounded Sakura, and i gulped and started to back away. She turned around to glare, death was written in her eyes.

Her voice was _scary_ and i knew that this was my cue to leave. Right about...

"**NARUTO** **!!!**"

Now ! I scrambled outside the door before Sakura could even move. I looked back and saw that she was stopped by Hinata. Thanks Hinata, I thought I was a gonner there. I have to thank her later. But for now. See ya later !

____________________________________________________________________

Sakura's POV

That no good perverted Bastard ! How dare he take advantage of a girl when she's sick !? And the nerve of him to just _leave_ after wounding wounding her. Oh, when i find him--

"S-sakura-chan, L-let me e-explain." Hinata pleaded. I looked at her.

"There's nothing to explain, I know exactly what happened and I plan to make sure that man get's what's comming to him !"

"N-no ! L-listen !" He voice held some force, which was rare from her. So, it caught my attention.

I allowed her to drag me back inside, and after tending her wounds she explained everything. Then, I understood everything. And i kinda felt bad for treating Naruto that way after he tried to help her. I made a mental note to apologize to him later.

"S-so... p-please don't be m-mad at h-him anymore..." She blushed and stuttered. And I could see that she really loves Naruto. She's such a nice girl.

"Hinata, do you really love Naruto that much ?" I asked her, giving her a warm smile.

The redish color of her face darkened and she tried effortlessly not to shake "W-what are y-you talking a-about ?"

"It's obvious, Hinata. I know when a girl likes a guy, trust me, I can tell. You lucky Naruto's, _really_ slow when it comes to girl's effections." I smiled at her. And she gave me a relucant smile.

"A-ah, I r-really L-love N-naruto-kun..."

I patted her on the back. "I know. But remember not all boys are nice and not all of them will accept your feelings..." My voice trailed off and I had the sudden memory of Saskue...

Hinata seemed to read my mind and told me, "D-don't worry S-sakura-chan. I'm sure that N-naruto-kun will b-bring Sasuke b-back. H-have faith i-in him."

I really, truly envy her at the moment. I envy her faith in Naruto. I wish that I had that kind of faith in Sasuke. Sasuke, wherever you are now, I hope that your safe. And i hope that you'll come back.

"He'll never come back." I mummbled, unaware that Hinata heard me.

She stood up and stared at me hard. "d-don't say that S-sakura-chan ! N-naruto-kun _will_ bring him b-back ! I-i believe in h-him. A-and when he c-comes back, p-please tell him h-how you f-feel S-sakura-chan." She looked so sincere.

This was a hard decision and yet, Hinata's words gave me courage. This girl, who was shy and all, gave me strenght. Maybe, it's because... we have the same feelings. Both boys who don't notice us. I won't give up !

"I will Hinata-chan." I stood up too and walked for the door. "I have the medicines here, and don't worry, you don't have to pay me back... And Hinata ?"

"W-what ?"

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

__________________________________________________________________

Hinata's POV

I'm glad that she's happy again. I understand her. And I want her to be happy, to be cheerful again. I may not have been able to bring Naruto's smile back, but at least I was able to make Sakura happy. And that's just about more than enough.

But that smile, somehow, before she left the room. I wished that I never saw that smile. There was something in it that suggested that Sakura do something... well, i don't know, outragous...

That can't be, right ?

____________________________________________________________________

I had no time to check this one either, but i hope you enjoyed it, lol ^~^ i didn't have enough time. I'll start working on the next chapter right away.

I think that i'll go to the akatsuki next, or do you wan Sasuke ? ^~^ lol.

Reiview ppl ^~^


	5. Eight tails arc

I just had some ideas lately. Sorry for not updating fast ^~^ ehehe. This time, it's Sasuke's and Karin's POV. And advance apology for any wrong grammar or wrong spellings or andy OCness.

This is really short. Basically because it's -for me- hard to make it in Sasuke's and Karin's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_____________________________________________________________________

Karin's POV

Suigetsu pushes the man against the wall and asks him again, for the umpteenth time for the location of the eight-tails jinchuriki. Just the other day, Sasuke told us that we're going on a search for the eight-tails. I didn't like it, it felt like they were just using us, using Sasuke...

Still, his stubborn attitude and his empowering leadership towards us, not to mention my love and longing for him, made me think otherwise. We all have to follow his orders, and also, it's because we _want_ to follow him. Each of us having his or her -me- own reason to do so.

"Tch... you don't give up, do you ?" Suigetsu said, an amused smirk forming on his face.

"We never betray our master !" The guy said, even though it was very clear that he was frightened due to his constant trembling and stutters. He was foolish in my opinion, he should tell us right now and save his own life. I don't understand why people do those things, those really, really foolish things.

I mentally shook my head as Suigetsu continues to constatntly torture the guy.

"That's enough." A low, deep voice said. We turned around to see Sasuke walking towards Surigetsu. "Let me handle this."

I smiled to myself. Sasuke is so cool ! Oh, I what I wouldn't give, just to be with him.

The guy was persistent. Then, Sasuke used his mangekyou sharingan -which he accquired after his battle with Itachi- on him and he told us where to find the eight-tails.

After that, we swung our akatsuki robes on and set off.

**L**L**L**L**L**L**L**L**L**

Sasuke's POV

We arrived to where the eight-tails was, and it's host was very... unusual. And pathetic in my opinion. He was fat, brown, and talked differently, funny, almost.

"Are you the host of the eight-tailed beast ?" I asked him. Although, I didn't really need an answer.

"I think you mean "Mr. Eight-tailed beast" and "Mr. Host."" He said.

"I'm going to take you captive." I told him, flatly. Battle was inevitable. A man like him won't come down that easily.

"I'll capture him."

"Suigetsu, you go right."

"Jugo, you go left."

"Karin, watch my back."

They settled into formation and we all prepared for battle.

The guy smirked. "hmm... I see."

"I was right in the middle of an important announcement you stupid idiot !" He said, in a mocking way. I mentally scoffed at that.

Suigetsu was already on the move. He lunged himself towards him. He then, grabbed his sword and thrust it forward. The distance was slim, and it should hit him, if he didn't move.

There was a crash and a large puff of smoke covered our view.

"Suigetsu, "Akatsuki" said not to kill him, didn't they ?" Jugo said, from beside me.

"Don't worry," Karin said. "I can feel his chakra." And at that, I always thought that her abilities were helpful. It's nice to have someone capable of tracking other people's chakra in the group.

"Jeez, what a fight." She sighed.

The smoke cleared and we are now able to what was going on. Suigetsu's sword hit it's target. Well, sort of. Our eight-tails host was stronger than we thought, he was able to stop Suigetsu's sword with just his hands.

"I'm the only one who get's to interupt me." He said, while holding suigetsu's sword at bay. "Get outta my way, stupid. Or i'll punch you, stupid." He said rudely."

His attitude _really_ disturbed me. I wan to get this over with.

He tossed Suigetsu's sword aside. Suigetsu looked momintarily shocked that his sword -which was as big as Kisame's- was defied, just like that.

"Stand aside, Suigetsu." Jugo told him.

I had a bad feeling about this. It's no surprise that the eight-tails would be skilled. I just hope we could get this done with.

**L**L**L**L**L**L**L**L**L**

He really was as powerful as I thought. Jugo was layed sprawled on the ground with him besides Jugo and holding Suigetsu's sword, which was stuck to the ground.

He then, began to boast. But, I wasn't listening. All the things he was saying was vaguely disturbing and incompetent.

"Wh-what's... up with him.. ?" I heard Karin say, a sweat drop appearing on her forehead. "How could this weirdo beat Jugo... ?"

".... gotcha." Killerbee, which is what he calls himself, said.

I looked over at my allies and they're faces all held confusion. Suigetsu's held anger for his sword being blocked like it was nothing.

"Ugh..." Jugo was turning back to normal again. This was bad. I knew what I had to do.

"It's my turn now." I said and stepped forward. Like I said before, battle with the eight-tails host was inevitable.

_________________________________________________________________

Sigh, this part is done. ^~^ lol. I haven't really done much here, have i ? Sorry for that. I had reasons.

Review guys ^~^


	6. Training Difficulties

Thanks for the reviews ^~^ and sorry for Karin's lack of obsession. It' hard for me to do it, in some reasons. Well, i'll do better next time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_______________________________________________________________

Konan's POV

"Tch... Tell me again, _why_ I have to do this ?" Itachi asked, coldly.

"It was Pein's orders." I sighed. We were walking outside the base and into the training grounds where, ironically, _I_ have to train _Itachi_.

I ran my hand up through my hair and squinted my eyes shut. Now, i'm not used to cursing my bestfriend, but _this_ is just too much. Damn Pein... I wish I was the one who was sent to do a mission and not Kisame, otherwise, I wouldn't be in this position. Don't get me wrong, I happen to _like _Itachi and feel sorry for him -even if he dosen't want me too-, but it's hard to train someone. It takes time, and we don't _have_ time.

"Hmph. Fine. Let's get started then." Itachi said dully, and I backed a few spaces behind for distance. I sighed again. I really don't know _what_ came into Pein's head, whatever it is, I _don't_ like it.

**H**H**H**H**H**H**H**

_Flashback_

_"Pein, it's me, Konan. May I come in ?" I asked and slowly opened the door and slipped in, closing the door behind me._

_Pein was sitting on the edge of his bed -we may share the same room, but _not_ the same bed-, his back facing me. "Pein... ?" I asked and stood a few inches beside his bed. _

_"Itachi's condition ?" He asked blankly, without even turning around to face me. _

_"He is fine. He cannot yet leave his room yet, it seems. What are you planning, Pein ?" I asked him, curiously. He was planning something, I know him well enough by now to know what. Still, I wanted to clarify this thought._

_"You will be training him tomorrow, Konan." He said, then stood up and made his way to the side of the window._

_I stood there, completely rooted to the spot. I gaped at him -his back, I mean- in confusion and in outrage. "Why me ? Why not Kisame ?" I half-shouted. I needed to keep calm. I must not be rash and let my emotions get the better of me._

_"I sent Kisame on a mission. He will be busy and will not be able to attend to Itachi's needs. And there is no one else that will... accompany him. You must teach him to fight without his eyesights, within 3 weeks." Pein told me._

_I was then, filled with anger. How the hell am I supposed to train, _Itachi, _how to fight without his eyesights !? I forcibly grabbed his shoulders and swung him around. "You can't be serious !?"_

_The moment I turned him around, I was met by the piercing glare of his Rinnengan. "Do not defy me, Konan. Do as you are told, and do not disobey me. Have you already forgotten that ?" He said in a cold voice, that stabbed me in the guts._

_I backed away, sweat dripping my forehead. He was right, I am not to disobey him. I am do what he says without question. "No, I haven't. I shall start the training tomorrow." I replied, showing no emotions at all._

_"Good. now, leave me." He said, then turned back to looking outside the window. It was pointless to stay any longer. Wordlessly, I opened the door and walked out. I definetely will not disobey Pein, even if it means dealing with Itachi's loss of sight and taking responsibility for it. I must obey him._

_End of Flashback_

**H**H**H**H**H**H**H**

Itachi's POV

It was only yesterday that Konan told me that she would be training me. I thought of it absurd, of course. Despite the age difference, I was clearly a more skilled ninja than her. We both knew that. She _had _to be joking !

I was, of course, proven wrong. She then, threw my my Akatsuki cloak at dawn and told me that we will need to start our training. I struggled and told her what I thought of this little 'training' as she calls it. She then, let go of her hold on me when I threw a 3 kunai's at her(which I calculated very well, mind you). I was really certain that it hit it's target. Until, I heard her say,

_"Itachi, Itachi. It is essential that you train again, why, you cannot even hit me with your kunai anymore."_

I gritted my teeth at that truth. I loathe to admit it, but, she was right. Since I have lost my sense of sight, I am not able to balance myself anymore. I fear for the worse.

I heard a sound as, -what I believe to be- shurikens that flew pass me witha loud _swish. _'Damn !' I thought, and on impulse, ducked, just as another shuriken flew by me.

I took out three shuriken's from my pocket and lunged them foreward. 'I have to concentrate. It will be difficult for me to battle her now.' I mentally scolded myslef.

I heard them getting blocked and focused on the origin of that sound. 10 meters to my front. I ran foreward and threw 3 more surikens. They landed on the ground, meaning she has already moved away.

I stopped and moved my head around, on the outside, it would actually seem that I was searching her with my eyes. Very unlikely. I was merely making movements that seemed like it, on the inside, I was actually devising a plan. Hmm... How to catch her ?

I heard her foot steps and threw a smoke bomb at where I heard them. She coughed and threw something at me, I moved out of the way.

Then, I heard the bushes rusttle. 2 meters to my left. I faced it, and was about to grab another 3 pairs of shuriken from my pocket, when I felt something grab both of my arms and harshly push my down onto the ground.

My face hit the cold-dirt filled ground. I grummbled and felt something jab onto my back. "Hn, you really need more training, Itachi. As i have said before..." She stopped when she saw me smirking.

"Hmm... ? Have you already lost it, Itachi ?" She mocked, I just kept smirking. "Do not underestimate me, Konan."

I'm sure that by now, she knew what I meant. But, it was already too late. But, unexpectedly -on my part- she was able to turn around, which ruined my plan. And accidentaly, instead of imitating what she had done to me before -which, was my original intention-, I landed on top of her instead.

We both collided on the ground. When my head stopped pounding, I pictured our situation. And what I had... visualized was... very disturbing, but, to my dismay, is the truth. I was hovering over her, gripping both her arms down, while -hearing the chirping, of course- my shadow clone dispersed into crows under us. This was unexpected... on both our parts.

"It seems that I have underestimated you, Uchiha Itachi." I could feel her grinning, I _did_ sense a hint of nervousness there. "But, you have forgotten my abilities, yes ?" She said this as she too dispersed, but, unilike mine, she formed herself into thousands of paper butterflies.

'Shit.' I thought. There were paper flying around me. I have discarded her ability due to the lack of time. No matter, that has already been done, there is nothing I can do about it right.

If she chose to, she could have killed -or at least, injure me severly- now. I know her techniques. She can turn all those thousands of harmless paper butterflies into deadly kunai's and let them all stab me right here, right now. Moving wasn't and option either, her butterflies were ominously close, with other's that also kept a distance.

I heard all of them scatter, then, everything was silent. "We are done training for now." Konan said, her voice echoing through the forest. Reminding me of my clear and utterly humiliating defeat.

She held me by the arm, and I was too distraught to protest or refuse her assistance. I must have been sulking because she said, ina somewhat concerened voice, "Do not make much of it, Itachi. You have done well, despite your... loss. I am... Impressed."

I don't know what or why, but something lit up inside me then. I chose to keep silent and ignore it. Still, the constant nagging of that 'thing' is most irritating.

We arrived at the base and konan 'helped' -not that I needed it- me slip back into bed. After we both ate breakfast. It was a silent one. There was no importance to it. "I will leave now, Itachi." She told me then, I heard her footsteps going for the door.

I do not know -nor, do i wish to- why I had done it, but I just did. "Wait." I said. I was already settled on the bed, my head facing the roof. My eyes were opened, not that I would see anything but darkness.

"Hmm... ?" She stopped.

I didn't know what I expected to gain from this. And I didn't know what I wanted. I opened my mouth, then closed it again. I then, remembered another thing she had told me before we went to the forest.

_"Itachi, do not think that I had __**willingly **__volunteered to help you. I had also resented the idea. Do us both a favor and cooperate."_

She had said that quite angrily when I had refused her assistance earlier and kept on constantly hitting the walls. I had felt a little -a _little_- guilt then and had allowed her to assist me. I believe that what I wanted to do now was to... was to...

"You are welcome." I heard her say, then she left abruptly.

Was it really that obvious of what my thoughts was ? Now that I cannot see anymore. I must indeed devise further plans. Things are unexpected, like what just happened was unexpected.

**H**H**H**H**H**H**H**

Konan's POV

Uchiha Itachi. Such a smart boy. That was imressive on how he took advantage of my inability to overlook things. Although, it _was_ clear that I would be the victor.

I just wished that... i was a better trainor. That I have the ability to teach a blind person how to fight. But, I haven't got a clue. Again, curse Pein for placing me in such a difficult position.

I halted. "I know you are there. There's no use hiding anymore." I said outloud, revealing nothing in my voice.

Zetsu materialized from the wall, as usual. He does what he is good at, and that is spying on other people. Although, I _do_ get annoyed when he spies on me, same goes for Pein.

"What do you want ?" I asked him, rudely. "I am not in the mood to speak with anyone at the moment."

"There's no need to be harsh, Konan. Besides, I am merely here to help you." His white side said. **"You shouldn't talk to us like that you bitch. Didn't your mother teach you any manners ?" **His black side barked.

I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from insulting him back. There was no point. "What do you want ?" I asked again, this time my voice showed a bit of impatience and irritation.

Both sides of Zetsu grinned, "I know someone who can help you train, Itachi."

_______________________________________________________________

Since they aren't close yet, there won't really be any fluff until later ^~^ and sorry for any wrong grammar or wrong spelling whatsoever here, ehehe. Oh yeah, I decided ask which one you guys want for the next chapter ? Naruto and the other's, Sasuke and the other's, or Itachi and the other's ?

Review people ^~^


	7. Eight Tails Captured

Alright, this was hard for me to make, but, this was needed. Some parts were cut and/ or is different from the original. I didn't have much ideas for this ^~^ i tried, though. And, I did not have time, cause of all the projects and stuff. Sorry if I had any wrong spellings or wrong grammars.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_________________________________________________________________

Sasuke's POV

This is bad. I defeated him -if you could call it that-, but he resorted to drastic measures. One, which, I-we- wanted to avoid. Now, it was crucial that we pay attention to the situation at hand. Karin almost got killed earlier, because it's tentacles were going to crush her. Luckily, I stopped it.

And now, we -although, it was utterly humiliating- are now on temporary retreat. Suigetsu, to my dismay, tried to protect us. He did, but it didn't work out much for him. I used my amaterasu a few times, but, the we have, underestimated the enemy.

Jugo also sealed my wound, but, it made him younger. This was bad. He was still on a rampage, while me, Karin and Jugo(who was carrying Suigetsu) hid behind and large stone wall.

"What do we do now, Sasuke ?" Karin asked worridly.

I crossed my arms. "You and Jugo stay here, i will fight him alone." I said sternly. Karin protested, but I ignored her. I know that she was only worried for my well-being. But, this is a mission. And I don't fail missions.

I ran from rock to rock, and got nearer to the said beast. He was still destroying everything in sight, his back turned to me. I used this to my advantage and used the Amaterasu. Black flames poured out from my right eye -painfully- and headed towards him. In seconds, he was screaming out in pain.

It started moving around, and it took me a hard time just to keep up with it. It burned down and I mostioned for the other's to follow me there.

_____________________________________________________________

Karin's POV

We just recently got back from our battle with the eight-tails and the other's didn't look too good. Especially, Sasuke. Earlier, he couldn't even hold his glass of water, which was just right infront of him, and instead, he just knocked it off. Like his older brother, Itachi, which, I don't know much about. And who, we learned was still alive and blind now.

I hope that the same thing won't happen to my, Sasuke...

The eight-tails was succesfully delivered to Madara-sama and now, we're on wait.

Fortunately, Sasuke was not doing aything at the moment and well... I'm sure-not really- that he won't mind a -simple-stroll outside, even just for a little while. Jugo was still tending to Suigetsu, so, it was just me and Sasuke in the waiting room.

I fidgeted in my seat. I looked over at Sasuke who was leaning on the wall, his head cocked towards the window, away from me. "Sasuke... ?" I asked almost uncertain.

"Hm ?"

"..... Ah.... Um..." Still, I did not have much of the courage that I hoped for. Sasuke turned around and started walking towards me. And just when I thought that he was gonna touch me or say anything, he... just passed by me and went out through the door.

I just stood there, until my knees gave way and I fell on the floor.

______________________________________________________________________

Alright, this was done, I repeat, I am not that good with these parts for some reason. Am just glad that I finished this chapter. I needed to focus on Sasuke and the other's, that's why I made this in their POV.

Review ^~^


	8. Snow Dome 1

Thanks for the reviews everyone, I appreciate it ^~^ I've been busy on projects, assignments and school activites, so, I don't really have time to update ^~^ or write. I try, though. And, yes, in the manga it's a fake.

Sorry for the wrong spellings or wrong grammars ^~^

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Konan's POV

"Do you really expect me to believe you ?" I said, coldly. "Why would you want to help me, least of all, Itachi ?" I had long since known that not all in this group had been... fond of Itachi. I understood them, he was hard to comunicate with and rarely talks.

Zetsu's dark side snickered. **"We would like to see that boy suffer."** His white side silenced the other. "We just want to be of assistance, it's your decision wether you choose to accept our help or not."

I was silent. There _is_ a possibility that Zetsu could be leading me on, _**or**_ that there might be a possibility that he really_ does_ know someone who could train Itachi. I mentally sighed, my life is getting harder.

**"The clock is ticking, Konan."** Zetsu's dark side, warned while snickering. I glared at them. "What do you want in return ?"

"Nothing." Zetsu's white side said before the dark side could answer.

I thought for a minute. I did not have enough time, and here was someone who was offering help. I had to accept it, given the circumstances. "Fine." I told him.

"Good choice." Zetsu smirked then handed me a map. "The 'x' there indicates that person's location. I must warn you he can be..." **"A complete bastard."** "Hard to manage."

I nodded and snatched the map from his hands. Whoever this person is, he or she has the power to help Itachi. As I walk away from Zetsu, I noticed how mocking both his eyes were and I thought that had I made the right choice or the wrong ?

____________________________________________________________________

Itachi's POV

Konan had... informed me that we are traveling to some place to get me my mentor. I had protested. Of course, a ninja of my high stanards should not need a _mentor_. Most of all, let _anyone_ know of my condition. I do not take being looked down lightly.

Still, we are now traveling towards a place -Konan says- that is filled with Ice. I hated the thought of that. And the fact that, Konan would be supporting me physically in mostly anything I do. And I resent thinking that she might have to _carry_ me there.

After our things were unpacked we headed off towards the said place and arrived in 2 days. And luckily Konan did not need to help me that much and I was fine on walking by myself. But, I can only run in wide places and not forest's.

It was... unexpectedly cold. I somehow felt like Konan had been keeping something from me. However, I had no way of knowing, due to my -hateful- inability.

"Konan, have we arrived yet ? Why is it cold ?" I asked her, coldly. I hreceived no answer. And after a few moments of silence, I heard her gasp. I lifted my head, only to be struck by the resentful truth of darkness.

"Itachi, I will require you to follow my instructions, alright ?" She asked me. I felt a first offense, it sounded as if she was treating me like a child. Well, I am very much more capable than one, Konan. I allowed her to hold me by the arm-only because she was persistent- and lead me foreward. There were loud noises, and a cool wind was slapping my face, and not in a good way, it dosen't help that the ground was rough and hard to walk on. The noise became louder and louder as we advanced, Konan shivered and gripped my arm tighter. Then it hit on me, the -extremely-cold air, the hard to walk on ground.

"We are not in a blizzard, are we Konan ?" I asked her, in a harsh tone. She stiffened, not that she wasn't already stiff enough. "Yes, it appears so." She said simply.

I thought of arguing with her, but then decided against it. Whoever is here must be knowledgable and hard to negotiate with, or in other words, someone special. "Itachi, do not let go. I can see something not far from here." Konan said, then her dragging became rougher and rushed. Before I knew it, we were already running. "Oh, shit." I heard her say, then she pushed me aside. The blizzards noise was too loud and irritating for me to hear anything.

"Konan !?" I shouted. Not because I worried for her, though, only because she is the only one now that can see to where deirection we need to go. I waited, she did not come back. I decided to go ahead, even if I could not do anything at this moment, I could not use my other senses because of the blizzard and piles of snow. I wrapped my hands around myself. 'This is going to be difficult.'

First, I need to get myself out of the blizzard. I will find her later. I tried reaching out to whatever source of balance I could find. There was none. I thought of another way, I used my fire justsu and burned the rooad infront of me. Then, I knelt down and touched the ground, it was soil and not snow. I followed it, until I reached the end of the path, to where I can feel snow. I repeatedly did this, until I had reached to what I conducted and image in my made, was a cave. I entered it and leaned myself against the wall. I was freezing, how do I expect to find Konan, if I, myself cannot even see, cannot even find a decent shelter.

After I warmed myself enough, I stood up and ran out of the cave. I had to survive. Now that I cannot let Madara have his way. I did the same technique over and over, until I felt my chakra lessen to the point that I might collapse. And still, I had not reached my destination nor find Konan.

I thought of giving up... 'No !' I mentally scolded myself. I had been in much worst situations than this. This is nothing comapred to the hell I had lived in years.

I straightened myself. This is ice, but it can melt in fire. And I won't stop the fire unless I melt away the ice that blocks my path.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Am done ^~^ ! I did this, then stopped because of school work and other things that mostly have to do school. Anyway, sorry for the delay, ehehe

Review people ^~^


	9. Snow dome 2

Sorry for not updating in a while ^~^ really2x busy and I planned to update this today. There's a little OCness here and there. Merry Christmas and this is my gift to you boys and girls reading this ^~^

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

* * *

Konan's POV

When I regained conciousness, Itachi was gone and I was buried in snow. I shoved them off me and wrapped my arms around myself the second I felt the cold wind. I've felt groggy for a while, before I remembered what we were here for. And that there were giant snowballs that were hurling towards us earlier. I had to shove Itachi away, getting myself in danger. Sometimes I wonder why I help him, though.

I forced myself up and dragged my feet foreward. "Itachi !" I tried calling him, but there was no response. He must be miles away by now. I shook my head and started walking again. It was a while before I stepped on ground, not the cold snow, but the hard, _warm_-surprisingly- ground. It was a surprise, but I soon noticed that there was a trail, quite faded but still there. 'Itachi really is a Genius.' I thought to myself.

He needed shelter, that was obvious, as it seems, he used his fire jutsu to create a trail for me or/and to send signals to anyone who might be close by. Also leaving a road for him to follow, although, it was not straight, it still was a lead for me. Squinting my eyes and gathering enough strenght as I could muster, I quickened my pace and followed the road. It felt so warm. Some were made just recently, which means that he has not gotten far.

"Itachi !?" I tried again. No such luck. I sighed and shivered. Had I known that this task would be difficult, I would not have taken him here. Or better yet, I should have declined the responsibility of taking care of Itachi. 'Stop thinking about that !' I scolded myself again. Thinking about what could have been would not make any difference right now, much less, help the situation. There is no turning back.

I hear rustling and neared to where it was. There was nothing there, could be my imagination. Of course, with a weather as cold as this-and considering the situation-, one tends to be delusional.

"Konan ?" It really was Itachi ! I ran to him. "Itachi ? Are you alright ?" Pein would kill me for this. He placed his hand on my shoulder-after reaching out the wrong way- and slumped on me. He must have been very tired.

"Get... us... out of... here." He coughed.

I told him I would. A bright light appeared out of nowhere and the snow storm stopped. I decided to head towards that light, balancing Itachi at the same time. He would tell me not to mention this to anyone, I know, and I wouldn't.

Itachi's POV

I felt the snow stop falling and the area became less colder. Hopefully Konan won't mention this to the rest of the members. Her balancing me in a half-carrying way. I felt myself getting dragged into another direction. I don't know what Konan is planning, but it better not lead us to our death's.

After some time, I pushed myself away from her. "What's wrong, Itachi ?" She asked me. "I am very well capable of walking now." I told her, sternly. I didn't see her reaction, but she must be mocking me.

I took a step foreward and immedietly felt my face on the cold, hard snow. Konan, respecfully, didn't say anything. After a few failed attempts, I was able to steady myself, but wisely allowed Konan to help me again. I do not want to be wrong. It is a sign of weakness. Something I must not show now that Madara has Sasuke.

Konan's POV

I thought I would laugh at Itachi's failed attempts, but I didn't. Mainly because I respected him. Things have been hard on him, I would just make it worse. I continued to help Itachi, though.

We arrived at the light I saw. I lifted my head. The large gate infront of us was made of pure Ice. "Itachi," I started, slowly. "That is a gate about 10 feet tall reaching the sky, blocking our way." I thought he might want to know the situation.

He looked like he was pondering on the situation. From experience, he asked, "Is there anything written on the gate ?"

I shook my head. "I'll check."

I scanned the gate, there was nothing but disturbing drawings, but something caught my eye. It was a key dangling on the left side of the gate. I told Itachi to stay here as I took the key. It triggered something and out appeared and eppipath from the gate.

_10th heaven and angel's wings_

.... it read.

I was confused. 'Maybe Itachi would know.' I thought. I returned to where he was and told him about what I found. "I think I know how to open the gate." He held my hand-the one holding the key- and lifted it. "This will open the gate when you find the 10th heaven."

My hand slumped to my side. "I... do not understand." I really did not. What is the '10th heaven' ? And what about the Angel's wings.

He didn't seem to hear me. "Konan, whoever lives here knows that we were comming. It is dangerous to continue." He shook his head.

"Why ? I need an explanation, Itachi." I was getting impatient and angry that he wouldn't tell me.

His mouth was a straight line. "What do you see, Konan ?"

"You, a gate, and snow." I said sarcastically.

"There's no time for sarcasm, Konan." He snapped. "What do you see on the gate ?"

I tilted my head to stare at the gate again. "Scratches, A few drawings here and there, the sculpture of a devil, earth, hea--" I stopped. My head snapped towards Itachi's direction, who was grinning. "You don't think '10th Heaven' is a drawing here, is it ?"

He nodded.

"And angel's wings ?" I asked.

"Your wings." He told me. "Because 10th heaven, more likely will be somewhere on the higher point of the gate. You said it was about 10 feet ? There, more likely, you will find the key hole."

"The gate is wide. How will I find the key hole ?" I was beginning to understand. Itachi really is quick witted. Being smart was no lie.

"A drawing of heaven should be here, count the drawings while going up. I will stay here." He told me, then added. "I am well enough to defend myself. Go, now."

I nodded and used my jutsu to place out my paper wing's. I left him and found the 1st heaven. Then up I went, then 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, it was beginning to get foggy. 9th went by, as I ventured further. Where 10th was supposed to be... instead in it's place was another epipath.

_Follow the Devil's arrow and not the Angel's_

_Right is left_

_Left is right_

... it read.

The first stanza was easy enough to understand. However, the second and third had my counfused. 'If only Itachi was here.' I thought, then shook off the thought. 'I should not depend on Itachi.'

I assume the Angel was to confuse me, because they had a lot of similarities.

I found the devil and i pointed right, I remembered the Epipath. _Right is left and left is right._ I repeated that to myself and went left. I was glad that I did, because I found the second devil- the other's i've seen had no arrow- then the third and fourth. A lot of devil's have passed and I felt like I was going around in circles. Finally, the last Devil had a key hole in his... his...

I simply cannot bring myself to say it. I felt like whoever set this up was mocking me. I breathed and inserted the key in the key hole. The ground began to shook, as I hurried to fly to the ground. When I arrived, Itachi was ahead of me, Inside the gate. "Konan, what do you see ?" He asked when I landed besides of him.

"I see... a castle... ?"

* * *

Sorry for the wrong spellings or grammars ^~^ Happy holidays

Review ^~^


End file.
